El destino no esta escrito en piedra
by annykou
Summary: Desde que nacio, a Serena le dieron el mas grande don que una princesa puede pedir. Ahora que ha renacido, es hora de recuperarlo
1. Capitulo I

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos :) me llamo anny y estoy muy feliz de pertenecer a esta comunidad web!**

**Siempre me gusto Sailor Moon, y en especial Seiya Kou**

**También me gusta Darien, pero, Seiya es mi preferido**

**Espero que esta historia les guste, aunque tengo que aclara algunas cosas:**

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, salvo a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Para la trama en general y si es necesario, creare algunos personajes, que conocerán poco a poco, espero que no exista parecido con otros personajes, no quiero que piensen que me he robado alguno**

**la letra **_cursiva_ **son los pensamientos de los personajes**

**Muchas gracias y disfrútenla:**

**EL DESTINO NO ESTA ESCRITO EN PIEDRA**

CAPITULO I

_Tengo que correr y no mirar atrás_ - se decía a sí misma para darse ánimos y no dejarse caer por la pena y la decepción, no podía creer que a ella le estuviera pasando todo esto…

_Corre lo mas lejos que puedas –_ no le importaba a donde, solo quería salir de allí, pero las lagrimas que salían de sus celestes orbes impedían que pudiese hacerlo mas rápido.

A lo lejos podía distinguir muchas voces, unas airadas que parecían querer despertar a todo el edificio y otras ansiosas que pronunciaban su nombre, pero no le importo, ella quería estar lo mas lejos que pudiera estar de todos ellos, en especial de _el, _quien alguna vez fue lo mas preciado que pudo tener, luego de su familia o quizás mas que ellos, porque después de todo, ellos tenían un lazo formado hace siglos, quizás milenios, cuando ella haba sido la princesa de la luna y él había sido el heredero del trono terrestre

Pero eso fue hace milenios, ahora solo sentía en el pecho un fuerte dolor y en sus labios, el salado de sus lagrimas

- ¡Serena, detente!

- ¡Cabeza de bombón, espera!

Volvió a oír su nombre, esta vez mas cerca de lo que hubiera querido, así que apuro el paso, no quería volverlo a ver; ni a las demás, ni a nadie; pudo sentir que varias personas se acercaban a ella y por primera vez, en sus dieciocho años de vida dio una orden, así que se seco los ojos y con todo el orgullo que pudo juntar volteo a ver a quienes la seguían, se quito en anillo que llevaba en su anular izquierdo, y lo tiro lo mas cerca que pudo al joven que la perseguía, cayendo a los pies de sus guardianas y grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Déjame en paz¡ ¡quiero estar sola¡

Y, en ese momento, el símbolo de la luna apareció en la frente la rubia y una potente luz apareció de la nada, la envolvió y desapareció.

- - - -

Tokio de noche… grande, espectacular y ocupada…

Hay muy pocas personas que, en horas de la noche pueden darse el lujo de ver el cielo, y observar a la luna y las estrellas, pero si lo hubieran hecho, habrían observado la extraña luz que, inesperadamente cayó del cielo y, así como apareció, volvió a extinguirse. Si, muy pocas personas lo vieron, solo cuatro jóvenes que, aunque estuviera en ese momento en lugares diferentes, sintieron en sus corazones una angustia terrible y pensaron en la misma persona:

- Serena...

- - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer este fic.**


	2. Capitulo II

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos :) espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana **

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron es primer capitulo de esta historia, especialmente a rogue85, **AliceSesshTaisho y princessnerak .

Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap:

CAPITULO II

En las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el Palacio de Cristal, la desaparición de la heredera del trono dela luna era observada con mucha preocupación por su madre

- Serenity…

- Sabes que a ella no le gusta ese nombre – dijo una voz detrás de ella

- Ese es su verdadero nombre y lo sabes –respondió la reina- y sé que no le gusta, pero…

- Así la llamas cuando tienes la oportunidad – completo la segunda voz-

- Pensé que lo habías olvidado - la reina voleo a ver a su interlocutora con una triste sonrisa en su rostro – ¿donde esta Serena?

- En algún lugar donde ella este bien, supongo

- Eso espero - dijo la reina mientras daba la espalda a su interlocutora – ¿ocurrió algo mas?

- Si, Tokio de Cristal desapareció – respondió escuetamente la otra persona

- Suponía algo así - respondió tristemente la reina- pobre Rini, no tenia la culpa de nada…

- Lo se, pero ella fue la causa de todo –respondió la otra persona

- Rini merecía una vida feliz- respondió la reina, a punto de derramar unas lagrimas

- Si, alteza, pero _esa_ … mujer lo estropeo todo- respondió la otra persona

- ¿Lo dices por… ?- pregunto la reina recobrando la compostura

- Si, lo digo por ella – respondió un poco molesta la otra persona- si la vez, hazle llegar mi mas sincera felicitación por destruir todo aquello que alguna vez deseó.

- Estoy segura que no lo hizo a propósito-respondio la soberana de la luna

- Eso no lo sabes – contratacó su contraparte

- Pero ella es …

- Ella no es mas que un ser egoísta, que veló por su propio bienestar - respondió la otra persona

- Pero … -defendió la reina

- Selene – llamo autoritariamente la otra persona, tú habrás vivido por muchos siglos, pero yo nací junto con todo esto – y con un elegante ademan señalo el universo – y si tú ahora eres la reina de la Luna, es porque así yo lo quise, por eso sé lo que digo y no me equivoco en decir que esa niña tonta interpuso su egoísmo a su misión.

- Lo se –respondió la reina afligida - pero ¿que haremos con ella?

- Nosotras no podemos hacer nada, es Serena quien a su debido momento deberá decidir - que hacer

- Esperemos que Serena este bien - suspiro la reina

- Ella es hija de la Luna, y sabes muy bien que las reinas de la luna somos fuertes – respondió con una sonrisa ladeada la mujer que hablaba con la que alguna vez fue la reina del Milenio de Plata

- Lo se – dijo la reina dándole la espalda a su interlocutora y desapareciendo de las ruinas de palacio

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad atengo avanzado parte de mi historia, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, trabajar es agotador, jejeje.**

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO III**

A lo lejos de la vía láctea, precisamente en un planeta llamado Kinmoku …

- Aun no estas concentrada, desplega todo tu poder- grito una castaña

- Eso intento – respondió un poco frustrada una morena

- Esto es aburrido, Figther no estas poniendo todas tus fuerzas –dijo con ira una peliplateada- deja ya de pensar en ella, no te pertenece, a estas alturas ella ya se debe hacer casado con…

- ¡Basta! no es necesario que me lo recuerden a casa instante, se cual es mi lugar y se cual es el de ella- respondió Figther con molestia, dejando su posición de ataque - mejor me voy - dijo empezando a alejarse del lugar

- Eh, espera, aun no hemos terminado – respondió la peliplateada

- Déjala Healer, necesita estar sola, respondió la castaña mirando a su compañera

- No la puede olvidar ¿no es cu¿ierto? – dijo Healer

- No, así como tu y yo no podemos -respondió la castaña

Ambas vieron como Fighter se alejaba del salón de ensayos, con paso veloz, hacia el patio del palacio de Kinmoku, con la mirada baja y sombría, miro al cielo y trató de distinguir a lo lejos una luz

- Bombón, espero que estés bien…

* * *

- - -

* * *

En las ruinas del palacio de cristal una figura observa a la tierra con atención, de pronto se da la vuelta, cuando…

- Su Gran Alteza Real, he vuelto

La aludida volteo quedando al frente una mujer de mediana edad, piel color canela, ojos azules, cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros, vestida con un finísimo vestido blanco con escote en forma de V, de tiras, entallado, que le llegaba a la rodilla en la parte delantera y en la parte de atrás un poco mas abajo, bajo el busto tenia un delgado cinturón dorado, brazaletes dorados y una capa algo mas gruesa pero de igual calidad color beige, sandalias doradas con tirantes que se ajustaban a sus pequeños pies.

- Maud, me preocupaste, ¿todo esta bien?

- Si, Gran Alteza Real, todo salió bien –respondió Maud, hincándose ante su interlocutora

- Maud… sabes que no es necesario tanto protocolo entre nosotras – sonrió su acompañante – levántate y dime ¿Donde esta ella?

- Esta ahora descansando – respondió Maud- poniéndose de pie

- ¿Alguien sintió tu presencia?

- No, Gran Alteza Real

- Bien, por ahora, encárgate de ella, ayúdala a que se recupere, y por sobre todas las cosas, que sus guardianas no la encuentren todavía.

- Estarán muy preocupadas

- Quiero que preocupen por ella, no por el futuro

- ¿Y sobre su familia terrestre?

- Haz que digan que se fue de viaje a… no lo se, decide eso tu,

- Si, Gran Alteza Real,

- Maud, te pido esto como un favor, no como una orden, encárgate de ella, estará débil por un largo tiempo, yo… tengo que ver otros asuntos

- Ira a … - pregunto Maud, un poco preocupada…

- Necesito confirmar algunas cosas - respondió su interlocutora, con mucha seguridad

- Pero, Gran Alteza Real, es peligroso que haga ese viaje tan largo sola

- Descuida Maud, esta bien que tenga miles de año encima, pero aun puedo defenderme muy bien, es necesario que haga ese viaje para confirmar mis sospechas

- Esta bien, Gran Alteza Real – respondió resignada Maud

- Maud – sonrió la mujer - sé que te gustaría hacer este viaje conmigo y te agradezco tu preocupación, pero ahora Serena te necesita mas, esta muy débil…

- Un corazón roto es la peor manera de perder tus poderes, Gran Alteza Real

- Lo se Maud, lo se, ahora tiene que volver a confiar en el amor.

- ¿Será eso posible, Gran Alteza Real? –pegunto la mujer, con preocupación

- Aun no lo sabemos Maud, aun no lo sabemos

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Se que no puedo actualizar muy seguido, trabajar es difícil, créanme, mi carrera es muy demandante.  
**

**Además necesitaba un descanso y trate de aprovechar que es feriado en mi país, (Feliz día Perú =D) pero no pude, trabaje como de costumbre.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque quizás las deje de nuevo con muchas dudas, un abrazo a todas y gracias por seguir leyendo las ideas locas de mi cabecita.**

**Hago recuerdo que, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Naoko sama**

**Maud, si es de mi creación. La otra persona, también**

**Un abrazo a todas.**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos :), antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que continúan leyendo este fic, especialmente a: , serenalucy, AliceSesshTaisho, rogue85, ABRIL, Gabi kahio pierce y princessnerak.**

**Sé que les he dejado muchas dudas y se irán aclarando en el camino. Solo les pido paciencia, pero respondiendo a , diré que, Serena no tiene la culpa de nada, hasta ahora :P. Los demás personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco, de acuerdo a como los vaya necesitando. Al principio quería realizar una historia súper romántica, pero agregare algo de acción, espero les guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO IV

Estaba caminando por una bellísima pradera y quería llegar al hermoso castillo que divisaba encima de la colina, así que siguió caminado hasta que llegó a un punto donde el camino se dividía en dos pequeños senderos.

Y no sabía cual elegir.

El de la derecha, conducía a un bosque que, a pesar de ser frondoso, parecía un poco simple, aburrido y sin gracia. Pero, estaba un poco más cerca del castillo al que ella quería ir y por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya había estado allí y su experiencia aunque fue agradable, no fue lo que esperaba.

El otro sendero llevaba a una especie de valle que era surcado por un cristalino rio y a sus costados, crecían las flores más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que para llegar a ese valle tenía que pasar por estrecho pasaje, lleno de piedras punteagudas, no había ido allí, ¿porque no intentarlo?

De pronto sintió que alguien la llamaba.

Y abrió los ojos.

No sabía dónde estaba, se incorporó y empezó a observar el lugar, estaba sentada en una amplia cama con doseles de seda, en una habitación de paredes color mármol y adornos dorados. En las paredes había bellísimos cuadros, la mayoría mostraban paisajes de noche; había dos puertas, una al frente de la cama y otra al costado, un poco más sencilla, si es que eso se podría admitir allí. Además había un bellísimo tocador, un armario, un probador de ropa, al frente de ellos había un balcón por el cual entraba la luz del mediodía, además, podía escuchar el canto de las aves. Al costado del su cama había un buro bellísimo de madera y en la esquina, un espejo grande. De pronto sintió que abrían la puerta principal y apareció una mujer con un vestido blanco con escote en forma de V, de tiras, entallado, que le llegaba mas abajo del muslo en la parte delantera y en la parte de atrás era a la altura de la rodilla.

- Ah. Veo que despertó- dijo la recién llegada

- Disculpa, ¿quien eres? –respondió un poco asustada la joven

- Es cierto.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, no me he presentando aun- dijo acercándose aun mas a Serena, tenía una bandeja plateada en las manos que contenía una copa también de plata con un liquido ámbar y algunas frutas- me llamo Maud y…

- ¿Maud? Tienes un nombre raro, dijo inocentemente Serena

- Si, lo sé – sonrió la mujer – siempre me has dicho eso

- ¿Así?-dijo confundida Serena- Pues yo no te conozco.

- ¿No me recuerdas, alteza? -. Al ver que Serena negaba con la cabeza, suspiro - debi de suponer que no recordarías algunas cosas de tu pasado.

- Bueno –dijo la rubia - yo me llamo …

- Serena Tsukino, tienes 18 años, vives en Tokio y eres Sailor Moon o mejor dicho la princesa Serenity, heredera del trono lunar

- ¿Como sabes todo eso?- pregunto Serena - ¿Acaso eres algún enemigo?

- No claro que no, si fueras mi enemiga, te hubiera matado antes de que superas mi nombre- y al ver el susto de la joven en su cara sonrió y dijo- ¿aun eres muy asustadiza, princesa?

- ¿Tú me conoces?

- Si, desde que naciste princesa, fui tu nana por un tiempo

- ¿Y que paso? – pregunto la rubia de odangos

- Pues se encargo a Luna que te cuidara

- La verdad no me acuerdo de eso

- Ya lo recordaras princesa

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el palacio de la Gran Reina Madre, me ordenaron cuidarte hasta que te sintieras mejor, cuando te teletransportastes, hiciste uso de mucha energía y de debilitaste mucho, has estado inconsciente por tres días –indico Maud, dejando la bandeja en el buró y sentadose en la cama al costado de Serena.

- Pero mis papás y hermano deben estar preocupados por mi

- Descuida alteza, ellos están bien y muy contentos de que estés aquí

- ¿Contentos?

- Verás, tuve que usar mis poderes y hacerme pasar por tu tía, prima de tu madre terrestre y le dije que te llevaría de viaje conmigo por unos días

- Mmm ya veo-dijo Serena, mas tranquila – y ¿las chicas?

- ¿Te refieres a sus guardianas?, ellas saben que estás de viaje con tu tía, pues tu madre terrestre así se los dijo, tu ausencia no ha levantado sospechas de ninguna clase, toda tu familia terrestre está muy contenta de que hayas viajado conmigo, es decir con tu tía, lo cual, según tu padre terrestre te servirá para que te olvides de tu estúpido novio, así fue como describió al príncipe Endimión

- Darién - Serena empezó a recordar lo acontecido esa noche y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

- Veo que ya estas recordando lo que paso esa noche, alteza

- No puedo creerlo, pensé que… -Serena con lagrimas en los ojos-

- Alteza no vale la pena llorar por el… -dijo Maud, acercándose a Serena

- ¿Por qué el me hizo esto?, yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por el, solo porque fuera feliz.- dijo, casi gritó Serena, con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas y abrazando Maud, quien al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero después correspondió el abrazo y acarició el rubio cabello de su princesa con dulzura

- Llora princesa –dijo Maud- llora toda tu pena porque sólo así podrás sacar todo el dolor de tu corazón y podrás seguir adelante con tu vida

- ¿Por qué me hizo esto Maud?, serena sentía que todo su corazón se desgarraba y que su pecho se quedaba vacío

Después de haber llorado por más de quince minutos, en las faldas de Maud, Serena poco a poco se tranquilizaba pero aun sentía una pena enorme en su alma, entonces Maud le alcanzo una copa

- Princesa bebe esto, te hace descansar y tu necesitas reponer fuerzas para lo que vendrá

- ¿Para lo que vendrá? –repitió Serena, confundida

- Si, Alteza, las guardianas del sistema solar externo se han unido al príncipe Endimión, te están buscando para hablar contigo y arreglar las cosas.

- No quiero regresar – dijo Serena, muy triste

- Lo lamento alteza, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada

- ¿No me puedo quedar aquí? pregunto la rubia, esperanzada

- Si ese es tu deseo, pero primero debes hacer que tu decisión sea respetada

- Pero si hablo con ellas, me escucharan y entonces…

- ¿Tú crees que ellas te entiendan?-pregunto una dudosa Maud, volviendo a poner la copa en la bandeja

- Yo creo que si hablo con ellas, no tendré problemas

- Entonces será mejor que descanses, después hablaremos sobre tu regreso a casa –dijo Maud

- ¿Que hare después de eso?

- Lo que tu decidas, alteza

- ¿El futuro ya no existe, verdad? –dijo Serena, triste- Rini ya no existe

- Mi querida princesa de la luna, el futuro es muy extraño ¿sabes? No puedes imponer algo, no puedes dar por sentado algo...

- Pero yo conocí a Rini y…

- Sé que la conociste alteza, pero conocer el futuro trae consecuencias

- ¿Que tipo de consecuencias? Pregunto Serena, curiosa

- Pues no lo sé exactamente -respondió Maud- pero la Gran Reina Madre…

- ¿Quien es la Gran Reina Madre?

- ¿Tampoco la recuerdas?- preguntó un poco extrañada la morena y al ver que la rubia negaba, continuo - bueno, la Gran Reina Madre siempre dice que el futuro no es algo sólido, es algo que continuamente va cambiando, se forma de acuerdo a las situaciones que se presentan y las decisiones que tomamos -dijo Maud, quien al ver bostezar a Serena, volvió a acercarle la copa que trajo- Alteza es mejor que bebas esto, no has comido nada en tres días y debes estar muy débil

- Gracias Maud- Serena tomo el liquido ámbar de la copa de plata que le ofrecían y poco a poco sintió sueño así que se acomodó como una niña en la amplia cama bajo la amorosa mirada de Maud- gracias, estaba muy rico.

- De nada alteza, es mejor que descanses

- ¿Maud?

- ¿Si, alteza?

- ¿Conoceré a la Gran Reina Madre?

- Claro que si, alteza

- ¿Y cuando Maud ? dijo Serena empezando a dormirse

- Depende

- ¿De qué depende? – dijo Serena antes de dormirse

- Depende de lo que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante, Princesa –dijo Maud, arropando a Serena en la amplia cama.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. , por que en el proximo cap, apareceran algunos de los solicitados...**

**Ah... quiero recordar que Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko**

**Maud si es mi creacion, y si tienen alguna otra pregunta, espero me la hagan saber.**

**Un fuerte abrazo y disfruten su fin de semana**


	5. Capitulo V

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos, que tal su semana? La mía fue trágica… se han borrados unos archivos de mi usb, perdí música, algunos proyectos de mi oficina, fotos (snif, snif) y lo peor de todo… allí había avanzado unos capítulos de este fic… estoy en proceso de recuperación de archivos. Lo bueno es que algunos de los capítulos los guarde en mi pc y allí están seguros, eso espero. Y ahora vamos con las preguntas.**

**¿Que hizo Darién?... pues aparte de ser muy frio con nuestra protagonista… se darán cuenta poco a poco, toda acción tiene su consecuencia, y en el caso de Darien, pues… ya lo verán :P . Y las outers, también tienen su función… pero si, olvidan que Serena les dio ese poder. Y la Gran Reina Madre se encargará de recordárselos.**

**Esta semana estaré muy ocupada, así que no podre actualizar pronto, pero para compensarles, mañana colgare otro cap, espero que les gusten. Me demorare en actualizar, porque como ya índique, un poderoso virus daño mi avance T_T**

* * *

CAPITULO V

En el templo Hikawa, cuatro jóvenes y dos gatos, conversaban preocupadamente sobre la desaparición de la princesa de la Luna

- Yo creo que debemos seguir buscándola - respondió una morena de pelo largo

- Por lo visto sus papás no sospechan que ha desaparecido –acotó la rubia de moño rojo

- Así parece, de otra forma no nos hubieran dicho que se fue de viaje con su tía – acoto la castaña

- Yo no recuerdo que ella tuviese una tía -respondió una peliazul

- Tampoco yo Amy, pero es la única pista que tenemos sobre la desaparición de Serena -dijo muy preocupada Rei – aparte de lo que nos dijo Haruka: que tuvo una pelea con Darién, esa Serena tonta…

- Luna ¿pudiste averiguar algo? – pregunto Mina, desviando la ira de Rei

- La reina Selene no tiene idea del paradero de su hija –respondió preocupada la gata negra -también esta muy preocupada

- ¿Y Darién? – pregunto Artemis

- Pues… desde el día en que Serena desapareció, no sabemos nada de él – dijo Mina un poco frustrada.

- ¿Creen que el futuro haya cambiado? – pregunto Lita, con preocupacion

- No lo sabemos -respondió Luna - además no hemos podido contactar a Setsuna y saber si hay algún cambio en las puertas del tiempo

- Esperemos que Serena este bien – dijo Rei

- Eso esperamos todas, Rei –respondió Luna, mirando al cielo

* * *

- -

En las ruinas del otrora reino de la Luna, el espíritu de la reina Selene miraba muy preocupada a la tierra… no sabia del paradero de su hija, ni cómo se encontraba y no sabia que pasaría en el futuro; en eso, a sus espaldas apareció una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules, con un vestido blanco con escote en forma de V, de tiras, entallado, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo en la parte delantera y en la parte de atrás era a la altura de la rodilla.

- Su Majestad, disculpe que la moleste… – empezó Maud pero, fue interrumpida por la reina

- ¿Sabes algo de Serena?-pregunto la aludida volteándose inmediatamente

- Si, Majestad

- ¿Esta bien?, ¿esta contigo? Necesito verla – dijo la reina con ojos suplicantes

- Justo de eso quería hablar con usted, Majestad – prosiguió Maud, tranquilamente

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

- Como ha podido ver Majestad, la tierra ha cambiado, siendo ahora un lugar mucho mas peligroso que antes, las sailors exteriores están buscando a la princesa y hacer que regrese con Endimión

- Pero, eso no es posible –dijo la reina, molesta

- Lamentablemente, están siendo llevadas por el futuro que creen conocer. Por eso vine, por encargo de la Gran Reina Madre, quien desea pedirle un favor.

- Te escucho Maud – indico la Reina Selene

- Pues… -empezó Maud-la Gran Reina Madre me ha encargado que entrene a la princesa para que se defienda y haga respetar su posición como heredera del trono lunar, además de su aprobación del entrenamiento, la Gran Reina Madre solicita su palabra… de que no interceptara el plan que tiene trazado.

- Maud ¿estas consiente de que a Serena no le gusta pelear y mucho menos con sus guardianas?-preguntó la Reina con cautela.

- Majestad, le recuerdo que no es necesario que ella pelee para hacer respetar su voluntad, si ella manejara correctamente de manera defensiva el cristal de plata …

- Serena no heriría a sus amigas y ellas tampoco dañaría a mi hija

- Así es Majestad, por eso debo entrenar a la princesa Serena, sobre todo en su nivel de concentración, su enfoque de energía y sobretodo a no dejarse llevar tanto por sus emociones… y si las sailors exteriores deciden atacarle, no se preocupe Majestad, usted sabe que estoy cualificada para pelear contra ellas. –respondió la morena con decisión.

- Lo se Maud, después de todo, tu también entrenaste a las guerreras del milenio de plata y recuerdo que Uranos fue tu mejor alumna – suspiro la reina - Esta bien Maud, veo que la Gran Reina Madre, lo tiene todo decido ¿verdad? Pues, por el bien de Serena, acepto.

- Su Majestad siempre ha decidido lo mejor para su hija, la Gran Reina Madre agradece su compresión y espera que confíe plenamente en ella.

- A propósito, donde esta ella? –pregunto la reina

- Pues… fue a buscar ayuda, Majestad – respondió Maud

- ¿Es necesario buscar ayuda? ¿No basta el poder del cristal de la luna y cristal dorado para proteger a la tierra?

- Por ahora, el cristal de plata esta débil… la princesa esta deprimida y el cristal dorado… no lo sabemos Majestad, los hechos acontecidos no definen su posición.

- Está bien, Maud, te encargo a Serena, cuídala mucho, no la fuerces y ayúdala en todo lo que puedas.

- Descuide reina Selene, ayudare a la princesa en su entrenamiento, después volveremos a su hogar terrestre, yo iré con ella por orden de la Gran Reina Madre y velare por su bienestar y le ayudare para que su voluntad sea respetada.

- Gracias Maud, no quiero que mi hija sea forzada a vivir en un futuro que no desea

- Descuide su Majestad, defenderé a la princesa con mi vida si es necesario.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Cualquier duda, critica constructiva, queja, háganmela saber… espero algunos reviews para mañana antes de colgar otro cap, si? :D**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí otra cap de mi loca historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO VI

En la mansión Tenoh, cuatro personas discutían acaloradamente…

- No aparece por ningún lado, esto es muy preocupante – indico una bella de joven de cabellos aguamarina

- Espero que mamá Serena este bien – dijo una pequeña de cabellos negros

- También espero que esté bien, porque si algo le llega a pasar a cabeza de bombón, alguien pagara muy caro todo esto - indico una rubia mirando muy molesta a la cuarta persona que estaba en la sala

- No me gusta el tono en que me estas hablando Tenoh, te recuerdo que yo soy…

- Un infeliz bastardo -respondió Haruka, desafiante- y no utilizo otro tipo de palabras, que muy bien las tienes merecido sino fuera porque Hotaru esta aquí.

- Y si me consideras tal como me has descrito, ¿Por qué se han ofrecido a ayudarme? – contratacó Darién

- Porque queremos que Tokio de Cristal nazca -respondió la aguamarina, muy decidida.

- Y queremos que Rini nazca –agrego la más pequeña

- Porque el destino de cabeza de bombón y el tuyo están entrelazados desde hace milenios y porque a pesar de todo, tenemos que cumplirlo –completo la rubia

- ¿Y si Serena no quiere este destino? –pregunto Darién inquieto

- Ella no tiene opción - respondió la ojiverde- . Su futuro ya ha sido trazado y el tuyo también, las terceras personas solo sobran.

- Y hablando de terceras personas -dijo Haruka mirando fijamente a Darién-espero que ya te hayas desecho de la golfa esa…

- Ese es asunto mio, Tenoh – respondió Darién, a la defensiva - y seria bueno que tuvieses un poco de respeto a…

- ¿Respeto? ¿Dijiste respeto?, Tu eres el menos indicado para pedir respeto Chiba -casi grito, Haruka, poniéndose de pie

- Haruka, ten cuidado – alertó Michiru.

- No, Michiru, no; y quiero que quede bien claro una cosa Chiba, eres el futuro rey de la tierra y cabeza de bombón la futura soberana, tu esposa, la única mujer a la que deberás tener presente en tu vida – al ver que Darién quería hablar dijo- no me importa lo que pienses, esa mosca muerta desaparece de tu vida o lo haré yo

- ¡Haruka!

- ¡Papá Haruka!

- Tenoh, -dijo Darién, también poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta - escúchame bien sé cual es mi función, cual es mi lugar, soy Endimión, el príncipe de la tierra, dueño del cristal dorado, y tú no eres más que la guardiana de una princesa desaparecida …

- Que hará pedazos a esa ramera si se acerca a un kilometro tuyo de distancia-dijo Haruka acercándose rápida y peligrosamente a Darien

- Mira Darién –dijo Michiru- interponiéndose entre ambos lo que Haruka te quiere decir es simple: cumple con tu destino: cásate con la princesa…

- Y crea Tokio de Cristal – dijo Horatu

- Así esta destinado – termino Haruka

Darién salió de la casa de las sailors exteriores con las palabras de Haruka en su mente…

- Pero no es lo que yo quiero - dijo Darién mirando al cielo

- -

* * *

En lugar oscuro como una noche sin estrellas, una persona poco a poco se acerca a tres puntos que irradian lucen sin parar, se acerca tranquilamente y con su báculo hace desaparecer el campo de fuerza que ella misma había creado para proteger las puertas del tiempo. Intenta acercarse a la puerta del futuro pero cuando lo hace una fuerte corriente eléctrica la expulsa, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo.

Plut se puso de pie, forma una espera de energía y la envió directamente a las puertas del tiempo, y de pronto volvió a parecer un campo de electricidad que destruyo la bola de energía de la guerrera

- ¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. ¿que pasara en el próximo cap? Pues aparecerá la estrella que todos esperaban...**

**Y espero que tengan una buena semana.**

**Abrazo para todos **


	7. Capitulo VII

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos. Lamento el retraso pero tuve mucho trabajo en estas semanas. Además de que estoy un poco triste porque mi mejor amigo, quien trabajaba conmigo desde hace 4 años, consiguió un mejor empleo y se fue… así que no tenia ganas de escribir… además se me ocurrió otra historia así que empecé a bosquejarla… espero terminarla pronto y compartirla con ustedes.**

**Sé que muchos pidieron a Seiya… pues espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

En kinmoku…

Seiya estaba sentado en lo mas alto de un árbol… como siempre pensando en una joven rubia de odangos que había conquistado su corazón desde hacia dos años. Recordarla era algo placentero y doloroso para el. Sentía que los días se hacían más y más largos y su existencia mas amarga sin su bombón.

Desde que la princesa Kakyuu y sus guardianas habían regresado a su planeta natal, habían trabajado incansablemente para reconstruirlo; habían tardado menos de lo planeado, no solo por el esfuerzo de la princesa, sino también de sus guardianas. Esfuerzo que, en parte se debía por el deseo de servir a su princesa y en cierto modo porque sentían culpa. El remordimiento que las starligths sentían era muy grande, porque su deber era proteger con su vida a su princesa y hacer lo necesario para que ella y los habitantes de su planeta fueran felices. Y lo cumplieron al pie de la letra, hasta que Galaxia atacó a su planeta, hasta que su princesa escapó para salvar su vida, hasta que llegaron a la tierra… hasta que conocieron a las guardianas del sistema solar.

Tanto Healer como Maker sabían de los profundos sentimientos que la princesa de la luna había despertado en Figther, es decir Seiya. Pero estos, cegados por el deber de encontrar a su princesa, habían dejado de lado sus propios sentimientos, por lo que Yaten se deshacía de Mina de la forma más cruel posible, mientras que Taiki, con la profunda tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, había intentado, casi satisfactoriamente, disimular que el interés que sentía por Amy era solo intelectual. Seiya no, expuso sus sentimientos sin vacilación, sin miedo. Sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida, pues Serena, estaba comprometida - como decía ella- "con el hombre más guapo del planeta tierra". Y en cierto modo era verdad, después de todo ¿Qué era Sailor Figther a comparación de Darién Chiba, es decir Endimión, príncipe de la Tierra?

Seiya suspiró mientras miraba a su planeta. Era bello, radiante e imponente. Sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Ella y sus hermanas habían dado todo de si, pero sabía que ellas se sentían incompletas. Pero también sabía que eran orgullosas, sobre todo Healer, quien preferiría morir antes que reconocer que extrañaba a Mina. A pesar que hacia su mayor esfuerzo, siempre se le escapaba un suspiro mientras miraba el cielo de Kinmoku. Con Taiki pasaba lo mismo: si antes era tranquilo, ahora parecía un ermitaño, mas callado y silencioso que de costumbre, se la pasaba en la biblioteca, en los jardines de palacio, en su habitación… en cualquier parte en la que pudiera sufrir calladamente. Siempre y cuando su princesa no necesitara de su presencia y si era así, Healer y Maker, hacían su mayor esfuerzo para parecer felices… aunque claro esta, no se dieron cuenta de las miradas suspicaces y preocupadas de su princesa.

Kakyuu sabia de los sentimientos de sus queridas estrellas y del sufrimiento de cada uno, por lo que decidió mantener ambas personalidades en sus guardianas, con la esperanza de que tomaran el suficiente valor y fueran sinceros con ella, sin embargo no fue así y con mucho pesar, veía como sus guardianas perdían de a pocos el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Seiya se vio interrumpido en sus cavilaciones, cuando sintió que Taiki le llamaba imperiosamente

- Seiya – los tres habían acordado llamarse por sus nombres terrestres cuando su princesa no estuviera presente, sin embargo ella también se dio cuenta de eso - la princesa nos esta llamando, dice que es urgente.

- Ya bajo - respondió el moreno, quien con un hábil movimiento, se bajo del árbol en cuestión de minutos

- Seiya- empezó Yaten a regañarle - ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de pensar en la princesa de la luna?

- Hasta que tu dejes de soñar con Mina –bostezo Seiya, haciendo ruborizar al peliplateado- y si continuas molestándome, te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para que tu Mina-chan, se entere de que cuanto la amas.

- Dejen de pelear – dijo Taiki- parecen dos pubertos

- Uy si, mira tu que maduro eres – dijo Yaten- acaso vas a ir a la biblioteca a escribir otra "Oda a Mercurio"

- Si es así –continuo Seiya- podrías componer una para Venus?

- Oye –dijo Yten a la defensiva- y por qué…

- Y así le quitamos el mal humor al elfo albino que tenemos por hermano

Los tres se rieron de la broma de Seiya y siguieron caminando en silencio. Habían empezado a tomar con humor las bromas de sus corazones rotos, sobre todo lo hacían para levantar el animo de Seiya, pues Yaten y Taiki sabían que sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos, pero no los de Seiya…

- Princesa Kakyuu, nos llamaste –dijo Fighter entrando a sala de reuniones del castillo de la princesa del planeta de las flores, seguida muy de cerca por Healer y Maker.

- Si, mis queridas estrellas – dijo la princesa Kakyuu, quien al verlas entrar se levanto y sonrió al verlas

Las tres starlights entraron y se hincaron ante su princesa sin percatarse que había otra persona que estaba junto a ella.

- Así que ellas son las guardianas de este planeta- dijo la persona que estaba al lado de Kakyuu quien miraba a las recién llegadas con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace con nuestra princesa?-pregunto Healer, con disgusto, pues ella era muy sobreprotectora son su princesa.

- Lo son –respondió tranquilamente Kakyuu.

La aludida se acercó con paso elegante a las tres quienes de inmediato de pusieron en guardia

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¡responde! – ordenó la pelinegra

- ¡Fighter! esa no es la manera de tratar a… -indico su princesa, molesta por al actitud de su guardiana.

- Déjala, Kakyuu a mi no me molesta que me tutee - sonrió la otra mujer -, vine de muy lejos solo para conocerles… especialmente a ti, Figther, o debo decir Seiya Kou… a ustedes también les quería conocer, Yaten – mirando al peliplateado – y Taiki - mirando al castaño.

En ese momento las sailor starlight perdieron su transformación y volvieron a ser hombres, para sorpresa de la Kakyuu y de las propias starligths, sin embargo la visitante, solo sonrió complacida ante su acción.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – respondió Yaten furioso.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – dijo Taiki, sopesando la situación y tratando de acercarse a su princesa, para protegerla

- Deberían tratar mejor a sus mayores, sobre todos si ellas traen noticias de la tierra –dijo la visitante

- ¿De la tierra? – dijo Seiya sin demora- ¿Está bien mi bombón?

- ¡Seiya!… digo ¡Figther! debería de… - empezó Yaten al tratar de amonestar a su hermano, un poco molesto por su equivocación, siendo interrumpido por la visitante.

- ¿Ves, Kakyuu?, tus estrellas ya hicieron su elección – respondió la otra mujer

- No se a que elección te refieres – dijo Yaten muy molesto – si el idiota de Seiya no se saca a esa tonta princesa de la luna de la cabeza, es porque… - el peliplateado no pudo continuar porque de improvisto fue lanzado por "algo" hacia la puerta

- Controla tus modales, niño tonto y lávate la boca antes de hablar de la futura reina de la luna en mi presencia. ¿O es que acaso quieres que te recuerde que gracias a ella, tú, tu princesa y tu planeta están vivos? – dijo la mujer con rudeza y bajando un tranquilamente su brazo, pues ella con un movimiento sutil había mandado literalmente a volar a Yaten.

- Disculpa a mi hermano, pero no entendemos nada -dijo Taiki preocupado y un poco asustado por la acción de la recién llegada.

- Es simple – dijo Kakyuu – quien ante todo esto no había hecho nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque su "visita" le había transmitido su deseo telepáticamente – dejemos que sea ella quien lo explique.

- Dime, ¿mi bombón esta bien? –dijo Seiya acercándose a la visita- ¿ella es feliz? pregunto Seiya con un tono de súplica en la voz

- Joven Kou, si yo te dijera que la princesa de la luna no es feliz ¿Qué darías a cambio de su felicidad? –pregunto la aludida, fijando su mirada en las orbes del pelinegro

- Lo daría todo – dijo Seiya sin dudar, ganándose una perpleja mirada de todos en el salón - daría todo lo que tengo y lo que soy con tal de que ella fuera feliz

- Y ¿tu vida? ¿tu libertad? ¿tu misión?– insistió la otra persona

- Sé que la princesa Kakyuu es muy buena con nosotros, - agregó Seiya mirando a su princesa con gratitud - pero… desde que llegué a la tierra, sentí como si corazón perteneciera a ese lugar… como si cadenas muy fuertes me arrastraran a ella, pensé que todo esto era muy raro y aun lo siento así… pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi bombón, desde que la vi sentí como si todo a mi alrededor girase hacia ella… y trate de cuidarla porque sentía que si lo hacia cumplía con mi misión. Para mí, el deber más sagrado que tengo es con mi corazón. Y el mío se quedo en la tierra, junto a mi bombón…- dijo Seiya con los ojos brillantes como estrellas - Todo lo que mencionas no es nada a cambio de que ella fuera feliz –sonrió triste Seiya - aunque no sea a mi lado…

Después de un breve silencio, la visitante del sistema solar dio la espalda a todos y respiro profundo y continuo:

He venido porque necesito su ayuda… la tierra esta en peligro y Serena, en cierto modo, lo esta también

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto y gracias**


End file.
